Étoile High School Havoc
by TragedysLeaf
Summary: Set in PPGZ Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are sent to highschool with the Rowdyruff boys... What could possibly go wrong? Lots of things actualy...Rainbow romance! XDDD 13 rewritten
1. Cooking and Gym confusion

Okay, so this is my first Powerpuff girls' story, so the characters might be a little off, so I will go ahead and say sorry for that. Please enjoy!

Before you read, it would be best if you look at my profile. There are some things you MUST know before you read this. If you don't, you'll be terribly confused.

Oh, and remember, if you hate mail me, it's not like I care. This is my story. Go get your own. :3

**THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION! NOT THE ORIGINAL!** I felt that my writing skills in the begining were terrible so I went and re-did everything. :3

Enjoy

* * *

7:30 A.M.

November 3rd, 2008

"……."

Boomer sighed, opening his dark blue eyes. He quickly looked to his digital alarm clock, which sat on his light blue dresser, and nearly screamed at the time.

The blonde haired boy quickly jumped out of his bed and leaped into the shower.

Now, Boomer is a 15 year old boy, a proud member of the Rowdyruff boys, and a late sleeper. He also isn't exactly what you would call smart. No, he isn't smart at all, and yes, that's not even exaggerating.

Boomer turned on the water and flinched when the cold water hit his tan but not too tan skin. He quickly washed his hair with his favorite herbal essence lemon scented shampoo and conditioner, the shampoo and conditioner that he always got teased for by Brick and Butch, but he always found an excuse. He insisted that lemons could be manly as well.

"Damn," He cried while rinsing the soap out of his hair, "I'm gonna be late!"

While trying to get out of the shower, Boomer tripped over his own feet and fell face first onto his bathroom floor. The boy quickly stood up and felt a bump growing on his forehead.

"Owowowowow OW!"

Having no time to do anything for it, Boomer threw clothes on and rushed out the door of his dormitory. When outside, a cool feeling of relief raced over him. Waiting for him where his brothers, Butch and Boomer. It would really be no surprise if the three of them became the most popular boys at their high school. His brothers sighed at Boomer's wet appearance, but quickly forgot about it; they where more annoyed with the fact their brother was late.

Butch had his cold attitude and drop dead looks so he could probably get any girl he ever wanted and more. Brick was handsome, had the attitude and behavior of a young boy, but also had all around good looks. Boomer was just all around cute; every girl would kill just to have any one of them near them.

"Boomer, you idiot," Brick yelled at the sight of their youngest brother, "Could you possibly be any slower?"

"I'm not an idiot," Boomer quickly grinned as he threw a piece of toast that had been set on the table for him at his brother, "It's not my fault I couldn't sleep through Someone's snoring!"

Boomer quickly shot a mock glare at the oldest of the three brothers. Butch just shrugged it off.

"Well if you weren't such a sissie you would have slept just fine!" stated Butch.

The boys just laughed it off and talked about different subjects, almost all of them including Boomer's stupidity. They eventually finished the five minute walk to the boy's private school, Etoile high school. Waiting for them in front of the school gates were three girls. Ever since Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru helped free the boys of evil, the girls and boys had been friends. …Well, something like that.

"Good morning girls!" Brick faked a smile and gave them a small mock bow, "Blossom! You're looking absolutely horrid this morning! That's an improvement! Did you finally decide that you should get plastic surgery?"

"Don't call me Blossom in public!" Momoko sighed, "Call me by my real name! We don't need the whole school to know that I'm Blossom!"

Momoko rolled her eyes and gave Brick a good knee to the stomach. Miyako giggled, Butch sighed, Boomer frowned, and Kaoru laughed and pointed at Brick, who was now sitting on the grass in a fetal position. The chemical X teens just stared at him.

'What the hell is he doing?!' Butch thought, 'Why is he acting like a girl…No, he must have a plan.'

Butch stood and waited for his brother to move. Momoko's eyebrow raised and turned on her heel to leave, obviously getting bored with the situation. As she did, Brick quickly reached his hand out and grabbed her foot. The puff didn't notice and was sent falling backwards as she flailed her arms and screamed. She landed on her back with a small thud.

Smiling with glee, Brick climbed on top of Momoko before she could stand. The red-headed Ruff then pinned her arms down with his and sat on her stomach. Of course, by then Momoko was blushing redder than a tomato.

"Aww, what's the matter Bloss?" Brick taunted, "Could it be that the Powerpuff Z's fearless leader is scared?"

Momoko tried to push herself up but was held down by Brick. By now, the flushed girl was very nervous.

"O-Of course not," Momoko exclaimed, "I demand you get off of me right now, Brick! My clothes are getting dirty and my name is Momoko!"

Brick laughed and leaned forward to whisper into the poor girl's ear. Butch felt like laughing at his brother plan, but like everyone else, just stood and silently watched the red heads.

"You really shouldn't hit boys, you know," Brick explained to Momoko, "Because we boys are known to hit back!"

Momoko was startled by the Ruff's words but remained silent. She opened her mouth to reply, but Brick quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Momoko's eyes widened and Brick leaned in even closer to her.

"You shouldn't talk to us," Brick whispered, his breath tickling Momoko's ear, "We're bad."

Brick smiled and stood up leaving Momoko's mouth was wide open. Brick jumped over her and stood by his brothers, grinning the whole time.

"Well boys!" Brick laughed, "I think its time to go before Momoko explodes of blood rush!"

Momoko realized she was blushing and quickly tried to cover her cheeks with her hands.

"Mou! B-Brick! Don't you dare try anything like that ever again, you hear me?!"

Brick just waved as he and his brothers walked towards the main entrance of the school. Momoko gritted her teeth as she heard the boys laughing. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Kaoru laughing her head off and Miyako with a small frown.

"Ne…Are you alright Momoko-San?" Miyako asked as she helped Momoko up.

Momoko felt a little faint, but quickly nodded, giving herself a huge headache.

"Mouu…Hai, Miyako-Chan," sighed Momoko, "That Brick! He always finds a way to get under my skin! One of these days, I'll get Blossom to beat him up! Oh, how he'll regret this!"

Miyako just smiled at Momoko's rant, giving the occasional nod of the head. She looked at her watch and squeaked.

"Momoko-San, Kaoru-San!" Miyako cried, "Let's go or we'll be late!"

"Ehh?!" Chimed all three girls, all of them would do anything to avoid being late on the first day of school.

Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru sprinted past the gates of their school and into the main entrance way.

* * *

Brick and Momoko sighed. For their first hour of the day, the group had cooking…Joy.

"Mou…I wish we could bake something sweet," Blossom pouted, "Then maybe I wouldn't be so bored…"

It was the first day of the school year and the cooking teacher was going over how to use a microwave and the like. Brick and Blossom both propped their heads up with one of their hands, But they were unaware of the fact they where doing the same thing. They both yawned and turned to face each other.

"Why the hell is this ugly girl copying me, I wonder?" Asked Brick.

"Demo! What do you mean?" Momoko was obviously confused.

Brick just shrugged and turned back to face the teacher, but things where just as dull as ever. They both sighed again and eventually fell asleep behind books they had propped up.

-----------

On the opposite side of the room, things weren't as peaceful. Butch and Kaoru where acting very competitive, doing everything from thumb wars to arm wrestles under the table.

"Is that the best you can do?" Butch laughed, "Really, you're such a sissie!"

Unfortunately for Butch, Kaoru was wearing her soccer cleats to school that day.

Kaoru hissed and stomped on Butch's foot. She grinned as Butch grabbed his foot and whimpered.

"Oh my," Kaoru taunted, "How the mighty have fallen, Ne, Loser?"

"Only psychopaths wear cleats to school!" Butch practically screamed, still clutching his foot.

The teacher turned and gave Butch a good stare before turning back around and continued the lesson. Kaoru smirked and looked lovingly at her shoes. After that, Butch didn't say anything. So of course, eventually, Kaoru got bored. She began to entertain herself by throwing paper balls at her teacher, only to get stuck in the teacher's wig.

It seemed like Miyako and Boomer where the only two actually paying attention to that class.

* * *

About one hour later, Momoko and Brick woke up at the same time. They yawned. Then they looked at each other, obviously peeved.

"Why you..." Momoko began, but was interrupted at the bell signaling for second hour to let out and third hour to begin.

The two slowly turned their heads towards each other and blinked. They noticed that everyone left about an hour ago and they had missed their second class.

"Shit!"

The two sprinted out the door and towards the locker rooms to get ready for gym.

_

* * *

_

In the girl's locker room::

"Momoko-San!" Miyako exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

Momoko just nervously smiled as she slipped of her skirt and shirt. Miyako and Kaoru where already dressed.

"Ano…Sorry!" Momoko explained, "Brick and I sort of fell asleep in cooking and just woke up...Gomen!"

"Sleeping?" Kaoru laughed, "Does Momo-Chan have a BOYFREIND?"

Momoko sighed and pulled on Etoile high school's gym uniform, consisting of light blue shorts made of cotton and a grey tank top.

"Oh trust me," Momoko giggled, "He wishes someone as pretty as I was his girlfriend!"

After Momoko slipped on her track shoes, the girls ran out of the locker room laughing. They quickly sprinted down the halls to reach the main gym where their gym class did stretches. Waiting for them at the gyms main entrance was the boys. The boys, on the other hand, wore light blue knee length shorts and a grey T-Shirt. Butch looked like he was asleep because he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Girls take forever to get ready," Butch yawned and opened one eye to look at the girls, "What do you guys do in there?!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Butch.

"For your information Butch," Momoko explained, "Girls have to do lots before they can make public appearances. We have to do our hair and make sure we look perfect!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the weak explanation and was about to counter Momoko, but was interrupted by Miyako.

"Well, Let's just go before were late!" Miyako exclaimed, "Come on!"

The group sighed and with that, walked into the gym room. They quickly started stretching. Miyako winced at the smell of the gym, but Kaoru and Butch both seemed excited about it all.

"Okay," The coach said, "Today were running 10 laps around the track! I suggest you stretch well! After that, choose your partner and head to the track."

"Hai!" The students chimed.

Miyako immediately grabbed Boomer's arm and giggled. Momoko quickly looked for any boy for her to pair with, but saw everyone already had a partner. She slowly turned her head to see Brick standing beside her, partner-less. They both sighed and began to walk to the track together. Kaoru was already making bets with Butch on who could run the fastest.

By the time the group got outside to the track, they where all shivering in only shirts and shorts.

"Mou!" Momoko shrieked, "Its cold!"

She quickly clung to Brick seeking warmth.

Brick tried to shake her of, but failed because of Momoko's iron grip.

"Hey," Brick scowled, "Get this hideous girl off of me!"

Momoko kicked Brick's shin and sent the two tumbling into the bushes that surrounded the track because Momoko still had her grip on Brick. Miyako walked through the bushes to help the red heads out.

"People," Coach Rachael sighed, "Let's act our age now!"

"Sorry sensei…" Brick and Momoko said as they came out of the bushes with some help from Miyako.

"Whatever," Coach Rachael sighed, "Just run!"

With that, all of the class started sprinting down the track, Kaoru and Butch where in the lead.

After them was Momoko and Brick, and at the very back was Miyako and Boomer, Booth of them thought pacing was the way to go.

After a good eight laps or so, things hadn't changed all that much. Kaoru and Butch still sprinted like mad men, Momoko and Brick were auguring about nothing in particular, and Miyako and Boomer where still pacing themselves and talking about their new schedules.

"You…You know," Butch panted, "If your feeling tired we could slow down…"

"ME? Tired?" Kaoru laughed as she increased her speed, "Don't even joke!"

Butch silently whimpered but kept up his pace, He learned it was best just to pretend it wasn't hard.

In another 3 minutes, everyone had finished running their laps.

"Good job everyone," Coach Rachael said, "Now let's head over to the gym for free dodge!"

Coach could hear whines from the girls and excited shouts from the boys. Kaoru was grinning.

"Shut up and get to the main gym!"

"Hai…" The students coursed.

Miyako and Momoko where whining to each other about messing up their hair in dodge ball, Kaoru was just smirking, and Boomer, Brick, and Butch where just standing there like idiots. The boys had never heard of or played dodge ball before.

"Ano," Boomer asked, "What's dodge ball?"

The girls just stared at the boys, not believing they had no clue what it was. Miyako looked at Kaoru then Momoko.

"Are you serious," Miyako asked, "That you don't know what dodge ball is?"

The boys sighed as Boomer shook his head yes. The girls ended up explaining dodge ball on the way back to the gym.

"So basically," Brick said, "Just hit people with a ball and their out?"

"Right," Momoko explained, "Just don't hit anyone on your team!"

By now, the group had made it to the gym and the teacher had just placed a huge cart of soft volleyballs on the floor. She pushed over the cart, sending the balls rolling all over the floor. Coach blew on her whistle, signaling the game to start.

Kaoru grabbed as many balls as she possibly could hold and chucked them all at Butch. Butch yelped as the 20 some balls came hurtling towards him but managed to dodge all but one that hit him square on his face.

"Butch is out," Coach yelled, "Go do thirty pushups right now, Butch!"

Butch mumbled a few curses at Kaoru and Coach, but did his thirty pushups and took a seat on the floor. Kaoru laughed at Butch and continued her assault, this time aiming the balls a Boomer. That day, the girls found out that Boomer was neither smart, nor an athlete. Poor Boomer couldn't dodge any of the volleyballs and was sent into the concrete wall of the gymnasium.

"Boomer-kun!" exclaimed Miyako, "Are you alright?"

The blonde ruff was now out cold and his body had multiple bruises from the volleyball barrage. Miyako jogged from her side of the gym over to her knocked out counterpart.

"Um…Coach Rachael," asked Miyako, "Can I um…please take him to the infirmary?"

Coach just nodded and blew her whistle again to signal the game to start up again. Miyako grasped Boomer's hand and carefully pulled him up and slinging him over her shoulder. She began to walk slowly to the infirmary, which for some crazy reason, was on the complete opposite side of the building. By now, Kaoru was smirking and idly tossing a volleyball up and down in her hand.

"So…," Kaoru smiled, "Whose next?"

* * *

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or anything in this fan fiction, really.

XD

Leafy


	2. Why are they blushing?

Believe it or not, I don't own Powerpuff girls Z! Le gasp!

Okay, so I guess this story is turning out alright compared to my C in English class right now. Teehee! Well enjoy!

Thank you for all the reviews! XD

Well, um, to answer questions, my favorite Powerpuff...To tell the truth, I don't have one. And this story is turning into a chapter story. I'm planning on making it 20 chapters, but if I find a way to improve it somehow, Then I think I'll just write as much as I can and for as long as I can. Thank you all again!

**NOTE! THIS IS NOT THE ORIGINAL! THIS IS A REMAKE!** Why? Because my writing sucked before and I needed to fix some loop-holes. enjoy.

* * *

In the South hallway, the petite Miyako was having a hard time carrying Boomer. Miyako had Boomer resting on her back piggyback style. The blonde girl sighed and stopped for a break against the wall. Etoile high school was famous for a few things. One of the reasons is that it is a school that has dormitories where the students live and the second is that it is freaking huge. It had taken her five minutes just to get a quarter of the way to her destination. Until now, the walk had been quiet. Miyako felt something move on her back, causing her to jump a little.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, Boomer-Kun," Miyako giggled and tried to help Boomer into a more comfortable position, "When did you wake up? Can you stand?"

Boomer let go of Miyako and grabbed the wall to keep himself from falling. After Boomer found his balance, he let go of the wall.

"That Kaoru is way too strong for her own good," Boomer sighed and rubbed the side of his head, "But I really don't want to see that hag of a nurse…"

Miyako frowned and held Boomer's arm in an effort to drag him to the infirmary.

"Well, we can't just stay here!"

"Oh!" Boomer exclaimed, "Why don't we just go back to the locker rooms instead!"

A surprised Miyako raised an eyebrow. She didn't really like the idea of ditching class, but gym was almost over anyways, so it didn't really matter.

"Well even if we did do that," Miyako explained, "The janitor always cleans the boy's locker room at this time. You would get caught the second you step in there!"

Boomer laughed innocently and pulled away from Miyako.

"That why," exclaimed Boomer, "I'm going into the girl's Locker room with you!"

The ruff snickered and started to walk back to the lockers, leaving a blushing Miyako behind.

"D-Demo," stuttered Miyako, "Tha-That's not..!"

Miyako shook her head and rushed after Boomer, blushing the whole time on the walk back.

* * *

Two minutes later, Miyako found herself in the girl's locker room with Boomer. Boomer seemed to be enjoying himself, with his hands behind his head and observing the room. Miyako was blushing and she was completely silent.

'I-It's just Boomer-Kun,' Miyako thought, trying to calm herself down, 'this is no big deal…This is no big deal…Oh my god! What is he doing?!'

Miyako's train of thoughts was interrupted as she noticed Boomer had started to go through her locker, pulling out every article of clothing and accessory he saw and examining it thoroughly.

"B-Boomer-Kun!" Miyako blushed as she grabbed her sports bra from his hands, "Please don't go through my things!"

Boomer flushed. He hadn't known it was HER locker, he was just curious at what girls had in their locker! Honest! He quickly stepped away from the locker and tried to hide his face.

"G-Gomen…"

"H-Hai…," Miyako sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Its okay..."

Miyako just remembered something that made her blush at least six times redder then she was already. The girl's locker room didn't have changing rooms.

* * *

Back in the gym room, Brick sat in a corner behind a rack of basketballs, literally hiding from Kaoru's wraith. Butch and Blossom were sitting on the gym floor along with the rest of the class, all bruised and battered from Kaoru's volleyball frenzy. The only one left was Brick.

"Come on out," Kaoru laughed as she tossed a volleyball up and down, "You can't hide forever Brick!"

Brick checked his watch. He had to hide for about 20 more minutes then gym would be over and he would be hurt free! Unfortunately, that's not how Kaoru planned things.

Sometime during his thoughts, Kaoru had snuck up on Brick and started pummeling him with volleyballs. Brick screamed bloody murder and tried to run from her, but was brought down by the volleyballs.

"No," Yelled Brick through a mountain of volleyballs that had landed on him, "Stop!"

Kaoru smirked and was about to throw a few more, but coach blew her whistle.

"Alright," exclaimed Coach Rachael, "Let's start up a new game! We should have time for one more!"

The students moaned as they stood up to take their sides of the gym. They all hade been beaten eight times already by Kaoru that day.

* * *

Miyako's face was bright pink. She was nervous about how to tell Boomer that she would have to dress with him in the room, without a curtain or door separating them.

"U-Uhm Boomer-Kun," Miyako stuttered, "C-Could you please turn around for a minute?"

Boomer didn't say anything but turned around and faced the other end of the circular room.

Miyako quickly stripped out of her gym clothes and hoped into the shower that was located on the opposite side of the room Boomer was looking. She rinsed and cleaned herself, dried herself, and took out her normal clothes from her locker. Miyako slipped on her light blue panties and white socks. She started to pull her white camisole over her arms when she felt someone watching her. She turned her head to find Boomer staring at her with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"S-sorry!"

Boomer hastily turned back around and blushed. Miyako was frozen on the spot with a pink face and hair standing up on end.

"Boomer-Kun!" Miyako shrieked, "I told you not to look!"

"I'm sorry! REALLY sorry! I thought you were taking too long so I turned around to see if you where okay and…"

Miyako straitened her camisole and pulled a light blue T-shirt on top of it and finished by pulling on a jean skirt that went just to above her kneecaps.

"You can turn around now…"

Boomer turned around, his face still beat red.

"U-Um…You look nice...But I'm really sorry, Miyako! Really sorry! Its not that I wanted to look.."

Miyako smiled and walked up to Boomer. She pointed at Boomer with apathy.

"Well, you didn't see anything did you?"

Boomer mumbled something that sounded like 'Your arm was covering everything', But Miyako couldn't really tell. She didn't really care though, she knew he probably didn't mean to.

"Its fine…So what are we gonna do now, Boomer-Kun," Miyako asked and turned her head to the door, "Gym doesn't let out for another twelve minutes and someone might tell on us if they see us here.."

"Well," Boomer laughed as her scratched the back of his head, "I can't really walk around in a gym uniform…"

Miyako tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh!"

Miyako grabbed Boomer's hand and ran out of the locker room and strait to the main office. Boomer was confused, but let Miyako pull him wherever she wanted to go. When they got to the main office, Miyako waved at a blonde lady that sat at the front desk.

"Hello Mrs.Elene!" Bubbles exclaimed as she bowed slightly, "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but this boy here had his gym locker vandalized! Would you please give him a pass so the janitor can't report him if he goes to search for his clothes?"

Boomer was surprised that Miyako would actually lie, but to make sure things didn't look weird, he pouted and added a few sniffles here and there. Liza Elene inspected the two fifteen year olds before scribbling something down on a folded piece of paper. She wrote her signature on the paper before handing it to Miyako.

"Please lock your locker next time," Liza sighed, "Boys these days! So irresponsible!"

Miyako bowed and elbowed Boomer to do the same. The boy winced and bowed his head slightly. Miyako then grabbed Boomer's hand again and walked from the office and headed back to the locker rooms.

'I-I can't believe I did that..,' Miyako thought to herself, 'What's going on with me! Snap out of it, Miyako!'

Miyako was so busy talking to herself she walked strait into a wall. Boomer's eyes widened and he let his mouth fall open. This wasn't something that happened everyday.

"Um...Miyako-Chan," asked Boomer, "Are you okay?"

"Itai…Hai," Miyako sighed as she pushed herself up off the ground, "We just need to make sure you get changed before gym lets out, Boomer-Kun!"

Boomer nodded and the two started walking faster to the locker rooms… And they made it just in time too. Just after Boomer finished changing and walked out the door, students from gym started swarming in. He yelped and ran towards Miyako, and together they sprinted to their next hour, also know as lunch…

* * *

After Kaoru, Momoko, Brick, and Butch had joined up with Miyako and Boomer, The group sat down at a table in the cafeteria and waited for the lunch lines to clear up a bit.

"So," Momoko giggled, "Where did Miyako and Boomer sneak off to, hmm?"

Boomer and Miyako blushed, looked at each other, blushed even more, and remained quite. Brick raised and eyebrow but gave Momoko a look that clearly said don't pry any farther. Kaoru eventually got annoyed by this and stood up.

"Well," Kaoru grinned dangerously, "I think its time we tried the cafeteria's food, ne?"

Brick groaned and stood up, as did everyone else. At Étoile high school, there are three different lunch lines. The six decided to split up again, Miyako with Momoko, Boomer with Brick, and Kaoru and Butch.

_**In the first line::**_

Boomer and Brick and decided to take the first line which, unfortunately for them, was moving incredibly slow. Boomer sighed and rubbed his tummy, Brick saw this and laughed. Brick just remembered something and his smile turned into a smirk.

"So…Boomer," Brick taunted, "What did you and Miyako do after you left the gym room?"

Boomer shrugged, fighting with all his might not to blush.

"Nothing happened," explained Boomer casually, "We just hung out in the infirmary."

Brick noticed a girl staring at him from a table at the other end of the room and waved to her. Brick smiled as she blushed and turned away. The red Ruff then turned back to his brother and snickered.

"Then why…," Brick said and looked Boomer strait in the eye, "Did the nurse call coach and say you never showed up?"

Boomer felt the blood drain from his face and his body freeze stiff.

_**Line 2::**_

In the next line, Momoko and Miyako weren't moving any faster than the boys. To Miyako, it seemed like the line was at a complete stand still and not moving at all! Miyako looked to Momoko to see the redhead stare at her.

"Momoko-San? Is something wrong?"

Momoko must have been in a daze as she blinked at Miyako's voice and shook her head no. Momoko sighed and turned away from the blue Puff.

"No," Momoko said waving her hands in front of her face, "Nothings wrong, don't worry!"

Momoko grinned and turned her head back to face Miyako.

"I was just thinking," Momoko said slyly as she fished around in her pocket for something, "How did Boomer's ID card get into the girls' gym locker room?"

Momoko held up an Etoile high school ID card, mandatory for all students and used to get on and off campus and into their dormitories. Miyako's eyes grew wide as she stared at Boomer's smiling face on the card. Miyako looked away and blushed.

"I-I don't know, Momoko-San."

Miyako had a problem now. Momoko knew.

_**Line 3::**_

Kaoru and Butch's line seemed to be the only line that was actually moving, they had already chosen and picked out their food. Kaoru picked out a slice of cheese pizza and fries where Butch decided on a hamburger and apple. The two teenagers where currently looking at the dessert tray.

"Hey Butch," Kaoru asked while she raked her eyes over the desserts, "What are you gonna get?"

Butch shrugged and stared and the tray until something caught his eyes. He quickly grabbed a slice of non-fat cheesecake and waited for Kaoru to pick what she wanted.

"Should I get the cake or fruit salad…"

Kaoru sighed and finally picked up the fruit salad. She joined up with Butch, who had waited for her, and they both paid for their meals and then returned to their table. They set down their food and talked about things of no importance while they waiting for the rest of the group. Seven minutes later Kaoru and Butch where joined by Boomer, Brick, Miyako, and Momoko.

"Took you guys a while," Kaoru laughed as she stuffed another fry in her mouth, "What took so long?"

Miyako had bought a simple salad, Momoko had chosen spaghetti with a dessert of strawberry cheesecake, Brick had a chicken sandwich, and Boomer had settled for Macaroni and cheese. Kaoru noticed that the blondes hadn't made eye contact or said anything to anyone after they sat down.

"What's up with those two," Asked Butch as he also noticed the strange behavior, "They seem embarrassed about something…"

Momoko and Brick looked at each other and grinned while Boomer and Miyako paled.

"Well you se-" Miyako began, but was cut off by Momoko.

"Oh," Momoko giggled and took a bite of her strawberry cake, "It's no big deal, right Miyako-Chan, Boomer? Mou! This cake is wonderful!"

Boomer looked to Miyako and blushed. They both hesitantly nodded and started to eat. Brick raised an eyebrow at Momoko but kept quite. Soon enough, the bell rang for the end of lunch and the six teenagers whipped out their schedules.

"Hey…I have French next! Does anyone here have French next?" Miyako asked as she looked around her group of friends.

"Nope," Sighed Kaoru as she folded her schedule back up and shoved it in her pocket, "I have science. Bummer."

Momoko seemed excited for her next class. "I have Drama and Theater!"

"Shoot..," Brick's eyebrow twitched, "I have art…"

"Science for me too," Butch said as he joined Kaoru by the south wing exit, "Not that I want to go!"

"I'm with Brick." Boomer casually said as he joined his brother.

"Alright," Brick exclaimed, "Well this is our last hour of the day, right?"

Everyone else nodded and Brick smiled. He started walking towards the west exit, "We'll all meet here after fifth hour!"

"Alright," Momoko laughed, "Ill be going then!"

The group split up, each taking their own hallway.

**

* * *

**

With Kaoru and Butch::

With fifteen minutes left before Science class began, the green duo are at a loss of what to do while they waited. They were currently sitting in Kaoru's dormitory, bored out of their sane minds. Kaoru was spread out on her bed while Butch was lying upside down off a green silk couch and watching wrestling on TV.

"I really don't get it," Kaoru snarled as she threw a soccer ball up and down, "Why do we have fifteen minute breaks between classes? I mean, what are we supposed to do with fifteen spare minutes?"

Butch tried to shrug but ended up falling off the couch. Kaoru laughed and threw the soccer ball at him, hitting his stomach. Kaoru got up and stretched.

"Well we might as well go now…It's not like there's anything to do here anyways." Kaoru sighed and walked out the door, leaving Butch upside down in a head stand.

So the two went to science. And just like cooking, it was full of arguing, paper balls, and cleats.

* * *

Brick yawned. Art class wasn't any more eventful than cooking and it was really bumming him out. Boomer, on the other hand, seemed to be listening to every word Miss Kanaria said. Or it might have been the fact that Vickie Kanaria was a young and beautiful lady. They had been sitting through this for the last fifty six minutes.

"So the concludes our lesson, class! You are dismissed early!" Miss Kanaria smiled and walked to the teacher's lounge.

"Finally," Brick sighed and slumped in his desk, "Boomer…Hey! Boomer!"

Boomer, as it turned out, had been sleeping with his eyes open the whole lesson. The blonde ruff yawned and stretched his arms.

"Hey, is class over yet?"

Brick just stared at his brother in complete and utter amazement while Boomer raised a blonde eyebrow.

"What," Boomer asked as he stood up, "Did I miss something?"

Brick sighed as he shook his head, and with that Brick and Boomer left the art room to head back to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone.

* * *

Bubbles and Momoko had met in the East hallway and began to talk about their class.

"Oh, Theater was so much fun," Momoko laughed and skipped through the hall, "I was casted Juliet for the school's annual play!"

Miyako giggled and clapped her hands, "Good job, Momoko-San," Miyako said as she followed Momoko to the cafeteria, "You're a wonderful actress!"

"Why thank you!" Momoko laughed as she twirled around the cafeteria and finished it off with a fake stage bow. She heard clapping and looked up to see Brick and Boomer snickering and clapping at her performance. Momoko flushed a bright pink.

"Hey," Momoko frowned, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

The red ruff stuck his tongue out at Momoko, earning himself a glare from his counterpart.

"Why you…!"

Momoko was about to walk up to Brick and give him a piece of her mind when she tripped over a leg of a chair. Momoko tumbled forward sending Brick, herself, and Boomer, who was standing beside Brick, to the floor.

"M-Momoko-San," Miyako squeaked, "Are you alright?"

Momoko was now spread over the two boys, her legs draped across Boomer and her head on Brick's chest. Momoko and Brick where both blushing, but Boomer seemed more upset about Momoko's legs pinning him down.

"Momoko…Ugh..," Boomer sighed as he tried to move Momoko's legs off of him, "I understand…Your having a moment, but could you PLEASE move?"

"R-Right," Momoko stuttered as she pushed her self off the ground leaving a confused Brick on the floor, "Gomen Boomer!"

Miyako, Momoko, Brick, and Boomer all heard laughing and turned to see Butch and Kaoru clutching each other to keep from falling over.

"What was that," Kaoru exclaimed through bursts of laughter, "Momoko, I thought you said you didn't Like Brick!"

"I don't," sighed Momoko as she tried to calm down, "It was just an accident! Nothing more!"

Miyako smiled and helped Boomer and Brick up. Boomer said a quick thanks before backing away from her. Brick just stood there dumbfounded by what had just happened. Kaoru snickered.

"Whatever," yelled Momoko, "Let's just go home, okay?"

"Whatever you want," Butch said, but whispered the last part as he walked past Momoko, "….Mrs. Akeimi…"

Momoko pretended not to hear that as the chemically enhanced teens walked back to their dormitories after a long first day of Etoile High school.

ll.END INTRODUCTION.ll

Mad cool, yo:3


	3. To the beach!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews again! Shiranai, Thank you! I was a little iffy about the Japanese school system, thank you for clearing that up. But in my story, I decided to make this into an American based boarding school, however unrealistic, but I will keep you words in mind when I write another story like this one.

Butter-cup babe, this chapter is going to be mostly based on the greens. And so far, I have decided to work on both of the new stories. Kudari-chan, I REALLY would...It's just that I really have no imagination with names… XD But if anyone wants to help me out, I would be more than happy to take suggestions! And I'm glad you think so, Butterfree!

**NOTE THAT THIS IS NOT THE ORIGINAL! IT IS A RE-WRITE!** Because my writing skills sucked. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep…Be-

Kaoru brought her fist down onto her black alarm clock, breaking it into pieces. She instantly regretted it as she felt a sharp shooting pain in her hand. The puff sighed at used her other hand to pull the light green sheets from over her head. Even if it was a Saturday, Kaoru still woke up early for some odd reason.

"Damn…"

Kaoru scratched the back of her head with her good hand and scowled as a few drops of blood fell on her sheets. From what she could tell, a piece of plastic had cut into her skin when she smashed that annoying alarm clock.

"Stupid alarm clock," Kaoru whispered under her breath as she stripped and walked into her bathroom.

She did her basic morning routine and walked out of her bathroom with an apple green towel wrapped around her body. Kaoru, unlike Miyako and Momoko, didn't have a room mate so she it didn't really bother her to walk around in a towel.

Kaoru walked into the dormitories' small kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She scanned the selections and grimaced.

'Mental note to self;" Kaoru thought as she pulled out an unopened box of instant chocolate chip waffles, 'I need to go shopping soon…'

Kaoru turned on her radio and plopped two waffles into a toaster on the kitchen counter. She grabbed a clean plate off of a rack hanging on the kitchen wall and pulled the syrup out of her pantry.

"I guess I should get dressed while the waffles are cooking."

Kaoru walked out of the kitchen and was beginning to walk to her room when she saw something black on her couch. She raised an eyebrow and walked closer. Sleeping on her couch was Butch. Kaoru yelped and ran to her room. She pulled on underwear, a pair of green plaid boxers, and a white tank top before sprinting back to the couch to wake Butch up.

"Butch!" Kaoru screamed and shook the boy, "Hey Butch! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kaoru shook Butch back and forth but it seemed to have no affect. Kaoru noticed this and fumed. She wasn't exactly happy at finding Butch sleeping on her couch. She stomped back into the kitchen but quickly came back with a glass of water. Kaoru splashed the water on Butch which earned her an extremely girly scream.

"What was that for?!"

"Why are you sleeping on my couch," Kaoru yelled as she set the glass on a table beside the couch, "And why are your bags by the door?!"

Butch blinked at Kaoru and then reluctantly sighed.

"Well, if you remember, I was the only other student besides you not to have a roommate. Last night, some one broke in my dorm and vandalized everything. Now the stupid school board said it's unsafe not to have a roommate, and that's why I'm stuck with you!"

Kaoru collapsed on her bed and whined.

"No way," Kaoru sighed, "And I was looking forward to not having a room mate!"

Butch slouched backwards into the couch.

"Likewise, girly." Butch said as his stomach grumbled, "Hey, you have any food here?"

Kaoru stood up and sighed.

"Yeah, if you're fine with instant chocolate chip waffles that is."

Butch stood up as well and nodded. Kaoru then walked to the kitchen with Butch following close behind.

* * *

After Butch had eaten half of Kaoru's food supply, he took a shower and changed. He came out of his new room wearing black baggy pants and a green T-shirt with random black writing on it. For the rest of the morning, Kaoru helped Butch move into his new room.

"So," Kaoru asked as she helped Butch move a desk into the room, "Do you know who ruined your room?"

Butch set the desk down and sat down on the carpet floor.

"Nope. They wrote things like 'Mr.Meterosexual on my walls though."

"Oh," Kaoru sighed as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "I think we need a brake…How about I go call the other morons and see if they want to hang out?"

Butch shrugged and started to hang T-shirts in his closet. Kaoru went back into the living room and pulled out her forest green cell phone. She dialed Miyako's number and waited for the answer. Over the years, the compacts they used for transforming had been replaced with cell phones. The Rowdyruff boys had decided they wanted an excuse to fight, so they had cell phones as well.

"Moshi Moshi!" Miyako's voice chimed over the phone.

"Hey Miyako-Chan!"

"Oh," Miyako giggled, "Good morning Kaoru-San!"

"Butch and I where wondering," Kaoru explained as she flopped onto the apple green couch, "Since we've all had a rough first week of school, if you guys wanted to hang out a bit?"

Kaoru could hear Miyako's voice tense.

"Sorry Kaoru-San," Miyako said in an abnormally quite voice, "Momoko and I cant. Momoko has theater practice and I have tennis. Gomen!"

"Nah," Kaoru said, "Its fine. Bye!"

Kaoru pressed the end button and dialed Brick's number next. She turned on the TV to soccer while waiting for an answer. The phone rang for two minutes, but Brick still hadn't answered. Soon, Kaoru got annoyed and just hung up. She tried Boomer's number, but there was still no response.

"Bummer…"

* * *

As it so happened, everyone except Kaoru seemed to know that Butch was going to live with her. They probably knew this because they were the ones who vandalized Butch's room. So Momoko and Brick made a plan to make the two spend the day alone together. When Miyako told Kaoru they were busy, the girls were really watching TV with Brick and Boomer in Momoko and Miyako's dormitory.

"Momoko-San," Miyako sighed as she set her light blue cell phone down after hanging up with Kaoru, "Aren't we being a little mean?"

"Of course not," Brick laughed and took a sip of soda, "They deserve each other. They'll thank us one day."

Momoko nodded at Brick's statement and took a sip of her strawberry milkshake. Brick's blood red cell phone rang, but he chose to ignore it. The same thing happened to Boomer, but he ignored it as well.

"I'm hungry…" Boomer announced to no one in particular.

"You heard the idiot," Brick snickered as he stood up from the white couch, "Let's go get some food."

The three other teens eagerly followed him and together they all walked to the breakfast hall downstairs.

* * *

Kaoru returned back to Butch's doorway and leaned against the door frame. Butch was still unpacking but turned his head to face Kaoru.

"So," Butch asked, "What did they say?"

"Well…," Kaoru sighed and began to help Butch take his clothes out of a box, "It looks like were spending the day together."

Butch looked like he was about to cry, earning him a smack across the face from Kaoru. Kaoru seemed agitated, but her face suggested otherwise.

"Since there's nothing we can do about it," Kaoru stood up, "Why don't we just go hang out somewhere?"

Butch frowned. He hated the thought of hanging out with a girl. But on the other side, the idea of hanging around the dormitory all day wasn't all that great either. He sighed and reluctantly walked out of his room with Kaoru.

"So," Butch asked as he pulled on a pair of loose black shoes, "Where are we going?"

By now, Kaoru had changed into baggy green khaki pants and a plain white shirt.

"Hmm…Why don't we go check out the beach? I heard if we take a bus on 2nd street, it could take us strait to Tokyo bay."

"Sure." Butch shrugged and grabbed his black skateboard with a green stripe down the middle.

Kaoru nodded, pulled on a pair of green converse, grasped her green and yellow skateboard, and darted out the door. Butch was surprised by her enthusiasm, but shrugged it off.

"Oi, Hurry up!"

Butch sweat dropped and ran out the door to catch up with the green puff that was already down stairs.

* * *

Momoko felt like screaming. She felt like pulling all her hair out and making a total mess. All because Brick had been a smart tart and decided to eat HER strawberry daifuku. Momoko was beyond mad.

"Get back here before I eat YOU!"

Momoko had ended up chasing a screaming Brick around with a fork in the breakfast hall while Miyako and Boomer just sat at a table and watched.

"So…," Boomer asked with a bored look in his eye, "When is Momoko going to realize that Brick can't give her back her Daifuku?"

Miyako laughed and took a bite of her cream cheese bagel.

"I'm sure Momoko-San will get over it soon. She always does"

Boomer laughed and drank his orange juice. Eventually, Brick gave up after he was backed into a corner. He gave Momoko enough money to buy another sweet. Momoko grinned at her victory and bought another daifuku. After things settled down, the four of them began to discus what to do for the rest of the day.

"Why don't we go watch Kei-Sempai's game?" Momoko exclaimed with little hearts dancing in her eyes.

Brick looked utterly disgusted by the idea and Momoko's current state.

"How about the pool?" said Boomer.

"In this weather? I know," Miyako smiled, "Lets hit the beach!"

* * *

"You can't catch up!"

"Wanna bet, girl?"

Butch and Kaoru raced up a hill on their skateboards to reach the bus stop. Kaoru seemed to be kicking off her skateboard with all her might but, Butch wasn't too far behind. Kaoru grinned as she neared the bus stop.

"Kaoru," Butch yelled from behind her, "Stop! Get out of the way!"

Kaoru was going way too fast to stop. She looked behind her to see a big blue truck coming strait at her. Since she couldn't stop, she threw herself into the bushes that lined the road. In a few seconds, the truck had passed by and Kaoru emerged from the bushes, covered with twigs and leaves.

"Why that truck driver…!"

"It's your fault," Butch raised an eyebrow and explained, "If you where watching where you were going and not going so fast, this wouldn't have happened."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. She brushed herself off and continued to mutter curses about Butch, trucks, and red ants that bite. Butch just gave a small smile and pulled a twig out of Kaoru's hair.

Four minutes later, the bus that would take the two to the beach arrived. Butch walked up the steps and handed the driver money. After that, Kaoru and Butch found seats, which was no problem because they seemed to be the only people going to the beach.

"So…," Butch asked and slung his skateboard into the seat next to him, "Tell me again why are we going to the beach in the middle of November?"

Kaoru blinked, she hadn't really thought about that before.

"How should I know," Kaoru asked and set her skateboard on her lap, "You're the one that wanted to get out of the dormitory. What are we even gonna do there?"

Butch snickered and grabbed his backpack. He zipped it open and brought out a dark forest green pair of surf shorts, a light green bikini top with white poka-dots, and a pair of apple green shorts that looked like Etoile high school's girl gym shorts.

"We're going swimming."

Kaoru's jaw hung open. There were a few things she was NOT alright with. One, it was WAY to cold to swim. Two, she refused to wear that thing of a swimsuit. Three, it bothered her because she had last seen that swimsuit in her underwear drawer that very morning.

"Butch…," Kaoru tried not to scream as her face grew a dark red, "Where did you get that swimsuit from?!"

Butch nervously laughed.

"I…Um, Found it," Butch tried to explain as Kaoru's glare only grew, "I-In your drawer, but I swear I didn't mean to! And I didn't take anything else either!"

"You went in my drawer!?"

Butch swallowed and tried not to look Kaoru strait in the eye. Kaoru was calming down now, so all she did was whack Butch in the side of her head with her skateboard.

"Whatever. But I swear," Kaoru frowned and snatched the swimsuit from his hands, "If I find anything else missing, you will not get any more of my waffles for the rest of the year."

Butch was terrified at the thought of losing the waffles, which he had fallen in love with that morning. Butch then realized how stupid he was acting and cleared his face.

"I can do whatever I want, girly."

Kaoru shrugged and the rest of the ride was silent. The ride soon ended as the bus came to a stop beside a sandy walkway. Kaoru and Butch walked off the bus, leaving the driver a big tip for putting up with their screaming.

"So," Kaoru asked and looked around at the empty beach, "What now?"

"We change, duh."

"How genius," Kaoru grimaced as she motioned to the vast mass of sand and water, "There are no changing stalls here."

Kaoru turned to face Butch who had already taken off his shirt and changed pants.

"Why aren't you changed yet," Butch laughed, "It's not that cold!"

Kaoru stared at Butch funny. It wasn't cool, but it wasn't exactly hot either.

"Sure," Kaoru rolled her eyes to the lack of changing stalls, "So where do I change?"

Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Here?"

"And let you peek at me," Kaoru scowled and folded her arms above her chest, "I think not."

"Well, how about this," Butch frowned, obviously annoyed, "I'll turn around and you can change."

Kaoru grumbled as Butch turned around the face the waves. She yanked off her shirt and shorts and replaced them with the swimsuit Butch had 'found'.

"You can turn around now," Kaoru bluntly stated as she tried to pull her bottom into a more comfortable position, "So now what, smart tart, there's nothing to do here."

Butch laughed and pointed at something behind Kaoru. She noticed this and turned around to see Miyako, Boomer, Brick, and Momoko with their mouths hanging wide open. Momoko was wearing a pink one piece with a straw hat, Miyako was wearing a white two piece with light blue dots, Boomer wore white shorts with a single navy stripe down the side, and Brick just wore plain red shorts.

'Busy, huh,' Kaoru snickered as she thought to herself, 'Busy my ass.'

"Hey guys," Butch grinned and waved to the others, "What brings you here? I thought you all had something to do today?"

"W-Well you see," Momoko began, "We finished early! …And we came to meet you!"

Brick sighed and raised his arms in defeat.

"Okay, okay," Brick smiled, "You got us. So how did you two like your date?"

Butch and Kaoru both visibly flinched. They looked to each other and flinched even more.

"Date?"

Brick was dumbfounded at the question.

"Uh, yeah."

The green duo both burst out laughing. They shared a mischievous glint in the eye with each other before Kaoru grabbed Momoko and Miyako by the wrist and flung them both into the chilly water. Butch did the same for his brothers. The two shared a high five before jumping in after them and splashing each other with the icy sea water.

"Kaoru-San," Miyako whined as she rose from the water, "You completely ruined my hair!"

"And you got my sandals wet!" Boomer chimed in.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed their time playing. After a while, they all emerged soaking wet.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to leave," Momoko yawned, "I think I've had enough of the beach!"

Miyako nodded and Kaoru stretched her arms.

"Yeah…Kaoru, Butch," Brick sighed and placed his normal red hat back on his head, "Are you coming back in my jeep or riding the bus?"

"We'll stick with you guys," Butch answered for both of them, "Something smelled funny on that bus."

Brick shrugged and all six of them pilled into his car for the long ride back.

"You know," Momoko giggled in the seat beside Brick, "I here there's a really cool artificial onsen around here!"

"That's nice," Boomer stated, his tone flat, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"What she's trying to say is," Kaoru grinned, "Is that you're going to take us to that onsen."

Brick blinked as he weighed his options.

'Why not,' He thought, 'I might find some hot chicks and it IS a Friday night…'

"No way," Butch exclaimed, "Tell them, Brick!"

Brick paid his brother no heed.

"Sure."

Everyone except Brick fell out of their seats. The girls hadn't expected him to agree that easily and his brothers where just stunned.

"B-Brick," Boomer yelped and pushed himself back into his seat beside Kaoru and Bubbles, "Y-Your kidding right!"

"Uh, no," Brick blinked, "Why are you so surprised?"

Brick turned left at the next exit where a sign stood clearly reading 'Takino Onsen; Resort and hotel'.

"No reason," Butch sighed and relaxed into his seat on the side beside Kaoru, "Just didn't think you'd say yes to these sissies…"

The girls simply pretended not to hear Butch's comment and Boomer and Brick just sighed.

"I hope everyone brought a pair of spare clothes," Brick yawned and parked the jeep in font of an old fashion Japanese inn, "I think we're gonna have to spend the night here."

"Are you serious?" Butch replied in an annoyed tone and shot a strange look at Brick, "Don't we spend enough time with these girls already!"

"Well, guess what, Butch," Brick snarled as he glared down Butch, "I don't feel like driving again. My word is final."

Butch rolled his dark green eyes and walked in the building with a huff. Miyako and Momoko giggled and ran inside with Kaoru right behind them. Boomer sighed and grabbed the fuming Brick's arm, dragging him inside. Once they were all inside, an old lady with graying hair and wearing a bright yellow robe came to greet them.

"Welcome to Takino Onsen. How many rooms will you need for tonight," The lady bowed, "And how many days will you be spending here?"

Brick flinched. He knew the group couldn't afford rooms for all six of them.

"Uh…Two rooms for one night please."

Momoko raised her eyebrow in surprise. She was about to say something when all six of their cell phones rang.

"…Excuse us for a moment." Boomer sighed and ran out the inns' door.

"Gomen," Miyako bowed, "We'll be back in a few minutes!"

Kaoru nodded and walked out the door with Miyako. Momoko and Brick tried to smile but it came out lopsided and left as well, leaving the old lady in a state of confusion.

Momoko flipped her cell phone open once she was outside and looked at the screen. She sighed when she saw the Gangreen gang doing its normal routine.

"It's the Gangreen gang again. Puff/Ruff Z! Transform!"

Momoko ducked behind a tree and said, "Hyper Blossom!" Into her tickle me pink cell phone. In a flash of pink, Momoko was gone and in her place stood Blossom, the leader of Puff/Ruff Z. Following Blossom's example, Miyako flipped open her cell phone and exclaimed, "Rolling Bubbles!" and Miyako disappeared, leaving Bubbles instead. Kaoru didn't really care where she was, so as soon as she stepped outside, she had transformed into Buttercup with a flash of light green.

The boys didn't even bother having an alias because the whole city was too stupid to recognize it was them. Brick opened his cell and yelled, "Darting Brick!" and his clothes changed into his Rowdyruff uniform. Boomer and Butch also transformed.

Over time, the girl outfits hadn't changed all the much. The only major difference was that their jacket had been removed to reveal the tank top underneath. Only when it got cold is when a pink, blue, or green hoddie with the Powerpuff insignia appeared.

The boys outfit hadn't changed one bit from when they where first created. But the colors had darkened a bit, leaving Boomer's jacket navy, Brick's crimson, and Butch's a dark green. The only other thing that had changed were their weapons. Brick replaced spitballs with spitting darts, Boomer used a metal rod that could be used for defense or offence, and Butch began using bombs and poisonous gasses.

"Let's go," Blossom exclaimed as she rose in the air, "To the city, pronto!"

"Of course," Brick replied in a mocking tone of voice and rose into the air himself, "Fearless leader, Blossom."

Blossom rolled her eyes and flew off to Tokyo City. As soon as the six reached the city, they sighed as they noticed all the skyscrapers where covered with green spray paint. Butch twitched at a badly drawn Ace making a rude gesture to anyone who would pass by.

"The Gangreen Gang again," Boomer sighed as he saw Snake spray painting a life size picture of himself on a skyscraper, "What is this, the third or fourth time this week?"

"Ichigo Daifuku shoot…," Blossom said as she flicked her wrist and her yo-yo was sent hurtling towards snake, "At least it's not Mojo again."

The pink Yo-Yo made contact with the side of Snake's head and sent him flying into a wall opposite the building. Boomer flew over to Snake and grabbed his arms so he couldn't escape. Bubbles spotted Little Arturo running in circles out of the corner of her eye.

"Bubble Catcher!"

Little Arturo didn't even notice the big bubbles surround and trap her. She simply continued running in the bubble but eventually got tired and collapsed of exhaustion.

"Chocolate Dart shoot!"

Brick spat an array of darts from his shooter towards Grubber who was standing in the middle of a side walk, watching the battle and looking stupid. The small darts sent Grubber backwards and left him pinned against the wall by his shirt.

On the other side of the city, Big Billy threw himself at Butch in an attempt to knock him out of the sky. Butch grinned and dodged. He then pulled a small white ball out of his pocket.

"Noxious Bomber!"

Butch pushed a red button on the ball and threw it at Billy's feet. Billy was confused by this action, but was shocked when it exploded, expelling purple gas. After the gas cleared, Billy was reveled to be lying on the floor, unconscious and drooling.

"He never stood a chance against Butch!" A random teenage girl on the street exclaimed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Butch grinned and winked at the girl. Buttercup flushed a pink tinge and whacked Butch over the head with her hammer and flew off to find ace, leaving a confused and pissed Butch behind.

About two miles away from Butch, The leader of the Gangreen gang had just finished spray painting a big fish when he noticed a streak of light green heading in his direction. Before he could even try to run away, Buttercup had already started pummeling him with the hammer.

"Big bang!"

Buttercup took all her anger out on Ace. By the time she was done, she had created a huge crater in the middle of the street. And deep and the bottom lay a battered and whimpering Ace. Blossom flew to the crater and winced.

"Ah..," Blossom said and flinched at the damage the green puff caused, "I think he's down Buttercup. You can stop now!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and zoomed back to the inn, leaving a light green streak behind her. Blossom sighed and turned to Butch.

"What the hell did you do to make her this mad?"

* * *

Sorry if I cut the chapter short. ; I was originally planning on making the onsen chapter by itself anyways, so I guess this turned out fine. So anyways, thank you all for you're support! It was really the only thing that kept me from slacking… I would especially like to thank my friends Mandy and May! Thank you very much! Anyways, I'm looking for some attack names for the boys and maybe a possible weapon change for Boomer! If you're confused about their weapons, its like this.

Brick: Still uses the same straw, but instead of spitting spitballs, he spits out darts. Names attacks after food like Blossom.

Boomer: Uses an iron rod, used for physical attacks and defense.

Butch: Uses home made bombs and gasses, a poison expert you could say.

Anyways, I couldn't think of ANYTHING for Boomer, so if you have any ideas, please tell me! Thank you for reading everyone! I'll finish the next chapter as fast as possible; look forward to it! Full of onsen-y goodness.

Leafy C:


	4. Why must you treat me like her?

Sorry this chapter took so long, but I have a valid excuse. My story is based on POWERPUFF GIRLS Z, which I don't own by the way, and it's hard to write about characters you know nothing about. We have seem little to no character development for the boys, making it hard to write. You guys are lucky I got this out at all. :P

Anyways, enjoy as usual. This was just one of those blahh chapters.

* * *

"Thank you, Puff/Ruff Z," The Mayor's voice sounded through Blossom's cell phone, "We all appreciate everything you do!"

"No problem Mayor," Blossom smiled to herself as she flew over Tokyo city and back towards Takino Onsen, "We're always ready to help the town!"

Brick rolled his eyes at the pink puff. How much worse could she get? She was obnoxious, stuck up, bratty, fake… The list could go on and on. He eventually shrugged it off and continuing to fly silently beside Momoko.

"Of course mayor…," Blossom laughed, "Oh no, we're all fine. Alright. Bye!"

She flipped her cell phone closed and sighed; she was beyond ready to get to that onsen. She could tell from her team's performance that they were all tired too. After Buttercup had smashed Ace to a pulp and flew back alone, the remaining five teens gathered up the rest of the Gangreen Gang and turned them in to the police. Honestly, the nerve of that girl to leave them!

"Blossom-San," Bubbles frowned as she increased her speed to glide beside Blossom, "Is Buttercup-San okay?"

Momoko just laughed and landed beside the inn where they had first transformed. As they touched the ground, the teen's outfits faded away to their normal street clothes. Miyako spotted Kaoru waiting for them by the inn's entrance looking somewhat bored and tired.

"What took you so long," Kaoru said apathetically as she unfolded her arms, "I almost fell asleep!"

Momoko stuck her tongue out and bonked her own head like she used to when she was younger.

"Gomen, Gomen," Momoko giggled, "You know how the police can be, always congratulating us and stuff!"

Kaoru sheepishly rolled her eyes. After making it back into the onsen foyer, they were once again greeted by the older woman.

"Sorry for keeping you, Miss," Miyako smiled and inclined her head in respect, "How much will it be for two rooms?"

"Please, call me Rika," chirped the inn owner as she flicked a strand of graying hair over her shoulder, "and two rooms would be sixty dollars."

Brick nodded and took out his wallet but he only had fifteen dollars. The others sighed, but reluctantly handed money over to help pay.

Rika Takino accepted the money and led the six down a long, narrow hallway. She stopped by a sliding door with butterflies painted on it.

"This is the girls room and…," Rika pointed to a door with a waterfall painted on it across the hall, "This is the boys. Sleep well and enjoy yourselves!"

And before any of the teens could even say thank you, Rika had already vanished from the hall.

"Right…," Boomer laughed as he slid open the door Rika had pointed out earlier, "She's odd."

"Don't be mean," Miyako frowned playfully, "We came here to relax!"

* * *

After setting their belongings in the respective rooms, the group grabbed the complimentary towels and left to go to the bath. But once they got there, the six where stunned as a large sign stood over them; the print in bold and a fiery red color.

"W-What's this," Momoko complained, "A rule board?"

Miyako and Momoko shared an uneasy glance before turning to read the board.

**TAKINO ONSEN; MIXED BATH RESORT**

**1. NO clothing or bathing suits**

**2. NO food or drink**

**3. NO climbing on rocks or equipment**

**4. Make sure you are sanitary before enjoying bath**

"Mixed bath...," Kaoru's words came out choked as she stared unbelievingly at the board, "Are you kidding me?!"

"No clothes…," Miyako blushed as she spoke mostly to herself, "Does that mean..?"

"No food!" Momoko whined and pulled out a stash of food and candy she had been hiding under her towel, "No fair!"

Brick rolled his eyes and continued inside. Honestly, what did they expect? It was a flipping onsen!

The three Puffs glanced at each other before walking through a bamboo door with a mountain scene painted on the sliding frame. The group found themselves in a hot spring like area, but it was enclosed by a tall bamboo fence. If you looked up, you could see the sky, but only that and the tips of trees.

"Alright..," Butch's eyes flickered at the friends' attire, "I guess we should change…"

Miyako nodded and turned her back to the boys. Momoko and Kaoru did the same. Brick grinned and the three boys turned around to face the other side as well. With their backs facing each other, they all stripped down to just a towel. The boys wrapped the towel around their waist and the girls, who had all fortunately chose longer towels, wrapped the assorted colored towels across their chest.

"Can we turn around now," Kaoru sneered, hating that the towel was so short on her, "We're done."

Without waiting for an answer, Kaoru turned around to find the boys staring at her. Butch was grinning, Brick was snickering, and Boomer was trying to look innocent but was failing horribly. After realizing what had happened, Kaoru turned a deep shade of red due to anger and embarrassment. She was literally shaking with anger.

"Nani," Momoko asked as she noticed Kaoru's shaking, "Are you alright?"

Momoko and Miyako both turned around to face the way Kaoru was looking. But before anyone could even blink, Kaoru screamed and transformed into Powered Buttercup. She instantly darted at the boys and swung her hammer.

"Graviton Drive! Graviton Drive! Hurricane Lutz!"

Being too shocked to move, the boys where hammered head on by Buttercup's assault. Boomer was only hit by the first attack and was sent flying into the hot spring, while Brick was hit by both Graviton drives and collided with a rock only a few meters away from Kaoru. But Butch was hit by all three. Butch was sent hurtling right through the bamboo fence surrounding the spring and into the forest outside. During this whole thing, Miyako and Momoko where wide eyed and confused.

"Kaoru-San," Miyako squeaked and examined the damage, "What's going on?!"

Buttercup transformed back to Kaoru with flash of green and growled, still fuming. Soon, Boomer resurfaced from the spring rubbing the back of his head which had a small lump forming. Momoko sighed and turned her attention to Brick who was leaning against the very rock he had been smashed into.

"Itai…," Brick muttered and returned to where he was originally standing beside Miyako, "What a bitch…"

Kaoru shot him a cold glare and that alone was enough to shut him up. After thirty seconds, Butch had yet to show up.

"Eto…Kaoru-San," Miyako awkwardly said, "Should we see if Butch-Kun is alright..?"

As if on cue, Butch came stumbling from behind the bamboo wall. His hair tie had been ripped out and his shoulder length hair was littered with leafs and twigs. Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako stared at him in awe; it was the first time they had seen him with his hair down.

"…. Do any of you have an extra hair tie?"

Miyako Silently pulled one of her pigtails down and handed Butch a light blue rubber band. She pulled out the other one and set it on a nearby stone; so she wouldn't lose it.

"Thanks…"

Butch finger combed the vegetation from his hair before tying it in the usual style. Brick laughed and set his hat on the ground. Momoko followed in suit as she took off her red bow and set it beside Miyako's hair tie.

Kaoru didn't even wait for everyone else; she walked strait into the hot water and sat with her back against a rock. Butch and Boomer shrugged and followed her in. Brick grinned from behind Momoko and pushed her into the water. Butch didn't even notice Momoko fall on him because he was too busy watching Kaoru scowl at the water.

"Hey," Butch remarked apathetically and roughly pushed Momoko off of him, "What's wrong with you?"

Kaoru turned to face Butch and narrowed her eyes. Kaoru had many reasons why, but she chose the most obvious one to complain about. Why should she tell Butch, of all people, what was wrong?

"Would you like to wear this short towel?"

"No..," Butch laughed and slapped Kaoru's back, "But lighten up already! You're acting like Momoko, being all dramatic and stuff!"

Kaoru glared at the Ruff, who in turn quickly directed his attention to Momoko and Brick who where squabbling about what the best sweet in Tokyo City was. Miyako, who was sitting on the other side of Kaoru, sighed as she felt the water relax her sore muscles. She traced a scar on her thigh that had been given to her from one of Mojo jojo's robots with her finger. After a few minutes, everyone had settled in and gotten comfortable.

"Hey guys," Momoko exclaimed, "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Miyako snapped out of her trance and giggled, "I'm excited too! How old will you be? Fifteen?"

Brick felt himself pale; He had forgotten completely that tomorrow was Momoko's birthday. He noticed how his brothers both shifted and had uncomfortable looks as well. Momoko was the second to last person to turn fifteen, Kaoru being the youngest.

"Yeah, I guess," Brick tried to keep his cool, "What about it?"

"I can't wait for you to see what I got you Momoko," Kaoru smirked, "I think you'll like it."

"Eh...Yeah," Boomer tried to smile and laugh at the same time, "Same…"

Miyako smiled and readjusted her towel that had become loose. The boys shared worried glances before making a mental note that they would sneak out later to buy gifts. Momoko blinked in confusion. She knew something was up with the boys but… what was it?

Butch grinned and rubbed his arm. Kaoru raised an eyebrow, but also remained silent. Then Kaoru realized why Butch was grinning. She looked down to her towel to see that it had been dangerously close to falling off. The knot she had tied had been loosened by Brick; who was standing behind her. Kaoru turned red and quickly retied the knot. The other three had been chatting among themselves but turned around at the silence.

"…Why you…"

Kaoru stood up, rather calm, and adjusted her towel to where it wouldn't fall off. Her face was expressionless, almost like she was bored. Then, to the horror or Brick and Butch, she picked up the rock she had been sitting against. It was two times as big as Kaoru and it scared the boys.

"Gomen," Brick squeaked, "We won't do it again!"

Kaoru stood in thought for a few minutes before setting the rock down, sighs of relief from Brick and Butch soon followed.

"Damn strait you won't," Kaoru threatened, "Because if you do, I'll kill you."

Kaoru smiled tauntingly as the two boys paled. She returned to her seat and sighed as the water warmed her again. The group sat there and talked for another half hour before Boomer yawned, signaling the group it was time to leave. The six split up as soon as they left the onsen; the girls went to the washroom while the boys went strait to their room.

* * *

"I can't believe we forgot," Boomer whined through his hands as he covered his face, "We are sooo dead!"

Brick sighed in frustration. The boys had been so caught up in saving the town, school, and the girls; they completely forgot to go shopping for Momoko's presents. The girls would get suspicious if they left, so the boys knew they would have to sneak out to buy gifts. Brick was mentally punching himself for forgetting all about it.

"Guys..," Boomer stated miserably, "Didn't we use the last of our money to rent the rooms?"

Brick felt crawling under a rock and dying. Butch didn't really care and Boomer was just upset. Worst part was, all three of them had already said they had bought her gifts.

"Well, Then we could stop by our rooms and grab more money," Butch explained as he examined his hand, "But we would have to transform because our room is on the third floor…

"Right…," Brick stood up, "Then its best we leave now."

Boomer nodded and the three quickly transformed into the Rowdyruff boys Z. Boomer then took a complimentary piece of paper and pen from the desk, both with the onsen's insignia, and wrote a small note to the girls; just so they didn't worry.

_Going out for a walk, Be back in a few hours._

_-**RRB**_

"Hurry," Brick called from outside the window when Boomer set the pen back on the table, "We need to leave NOW!"

"Hai, Hai..."

Boomer jumped out the window his brothers had opened so they could sneak away as quietly as possible. As soon as Boomer's feet touched the ground outside, they rose into the air into the air in flashes of blue, red, and green.

"Boomer, what were you doing?"

"I was writing a note to the girls so if they notice we're gone, they won't worry!" Boomer explained, "I told them we were going out for a walk!"

Brick stopped flying and hovered in the air.

"You said we were doing WHAT?!" Brick yelled at the cowering Boomer, "The Rowdyruff boys DON'T take WALKS!"

"G-Gomen!" Boomer whimpered as he shielded his head, "I wasn't thinking!"

Brick slapped his forehead and returned to flying through the sky. He knew they needed all the time they had…

"Hey Red," Butch called to Brick, "What are you getting Pinkie?"

"How should I know," Brick snapped back, "I don't know what girls like..."

Boomer rolled his eyes at his brother's bickering. Boomer closed his eyes and sighed; he loved the feeling of soaring through the cool air. It was already 8:30 in the evening, so the air was cold and crisp.

"Blue, watch where you're going!"

Boomer opened his eyes again to see the dormitory building three inches from his nose. The boys then split up, Butch went to his room while Brick and Boomer went to theirs; forced to open the windows so they could sneak in. after grabbing their money, the boys caught up with each other. They nodded and off they flew to the mall.

* * *

The girls had decided to take a small shower after bathing in the onsen, just for good measure. Kaoru was the first to finish, then Momoko, then Miyako. The three decided it would be best just to go ahead and wear their pajamas.

"I wonder what the boys are up too," Momoko hummed as she dried her hair, "Didn't they say they were going to their room?"

"Yeah," Kaoru yawned and she pulled on her black boxers, "I wonder if their still there."

Miyako slipped on a white tank top and smiled.

"Well then, why don't we go see?"

Momoko nodded and the three girls left the washroom. On the way to the rooms, Momoko spotted Rika looking out a window. Her curiousness getting the better of her, Momoko silently approached her.

"Um...Ms.Rika," Momoko asked, "Have you seen our friends?"

Rika jumped a little at the sudden question but then tapped her chin in thought. Rika pondered for a moment before she blinked and nodded.

"I believe I saw them head out the front door," Rika said in a light tone, "Maybe you should see if they've come back, ne?"

Momoko thanked Rika and the girls entered the boy's room. They weren't there, but Miyako noticed a piece of paper on the desk. The blonde girl picked it off the desk and frowned.

"Going for a walk..," Miyako read aloud, "And won't be back for a few hours? Since when did they like walks…?"

"They don't," Kaoru stated as she set her cap on her head, "I bet you they ditched us."

Momoko rolled her eyes and sat on one of the three beds.

"I doubt it," Momoko yawned as she fell backwards from her sitting position to where she was lying on the bed, "It was Brick's idea to spend the night."

Miyako furrowed her brow and inspected the note. She could immediately tell it was Boomer's handwriting, but why had the three gone?

"Why don't we check out the sauna and spa;" Miyako wondered aloud, "I hear it's pretty good here."

Momoko's face lit up while Kaoru's darkened.

"That's a gre-!"

"There is NO WAY you two are making me go there…"

* * *

Brick groaned. He had returned to his human form and was currently waiting in a check out line. It was a Friday, so everyone was either on a date or shopping. He was tired, pissed off, and annoyed. Countless girls had tried to flirt with him, but it always ended up the same way of their boyfriend coming to 'talk' to Brick.

"This is SO not worth it…"

"I know," Boomer grumbled from behind him, "I wish we remembered earlier.."

Boomer and Brick took turns mumbling and grumbling while Butch just stood quietly. After the three had finally checked out, they once again went into another store; this time it was a store that sold soaps and lotions.

"I think Momoko wanted something from here…!" Boomer chirped; he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

The blonde looked around the store nervously, his brothers following close behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something yellow.. Could it be? He looked closer and it was indeed his favorite scent, lemon. He practically skipped to the other end of the store to inspect the lemony products, leaving his disgusted brothers behind.

"Hmm, I'm sure Momo-Chan would like some lemon bath supplies!"

Boomer bought a variety of things at the store, even some for himself. Brick and Butch had decided that they might as well shop for themselves too. Brick bought two things, and Butch only bought one item. The boys where already exhausted, but they had only bought a quarter of the things needed. After fighting through unimaginable crowds, the boys eventually found themselves in a sports shop. The Ruffs actually felt comfortable in this store so they split up, promising to meat near the fishing poles in fifteen minutes.

"What would that sissy want," Butch asked himself as he searched the aisles, "Sporty stuff..."

Fifteen minutes was almost up and Butch began to panic. He quickly picked something off a random rack and paid for it. He sprinted to meet up with his brothers, both who had already paid.

"Hey leader," Butch yawned, "How much more time do we have?"

Brick rubbed his eyes and sighed, "It's about 10:30 now, so we have an hour and a half to finish up."

Boomer moaned and the sleep deprived boys shuffled out of the sports store to shop some more.

* * *

"Oooh," Kaoru exclaimed, "That feels good…"

Miyako and Momoko had finally gotten Kaoru to step into the spa. The girls had changed into think silk slips to enjoy their treatments to the fullest. Momoko and Kaoru where laying on separate massage tables and their backs were rubbed with oils and lotions while Miyako opted for a pedicure and manicure combination.

"Hey," Momoko mumbled with her eyes closed, "Do you think the boys are okay?"

"It's almost like..," Kaoru said drowsily, "That you like one of them or something… they're like all you ever talk about.."

Momoko hid her face with her arms and blushed. She remained silent, hoping that Kaoru would think she didn't hear her. After a few minutes of this, Momoko raised her head to see Kaoru snoring with her mouth wide open. Momoko breathed a sigh of relief and checked her watch. Six past twelve. Momoko was amazed at how long they had been here and began to panic.

"Miyako… Help me get Kaoru up."

Miyako stood up; having finished her treatment a few minutes ago.

"Kaoru-San," Miyako whispered as she tried to gently shake Kaoru awake, "Please wake up..!"

Kaoru subconsciously tried to swat Miyako away and lost her balance, tumbling from the massage table to the floor. Miyako gasped and Momoko instantly reached out to help her up.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-San," Miyako cried as she also dashed to help her friend, "Daijoubu desu ka..?"

Momoko and Miyako lifted Kaoru back onto the table with a bit of effort. Momoko sighed and slapped her forehead when she realized Kaoru has slept through the whole thing. Miyako blinked and slowly tapped Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kaoru-San..."

"I'm pretty sure she's still asleep," Momoko sighed as she lifted Kaoru off the table again, "Looks like we have to carry her back… Too bad we can't change her clothes."

Miyako whimpered from exhaustion and helped Momoko carry Kaoru out of the spa and back their room.

* * *

Butch collapsed backwards onto his bed and tried to search for sleep. The boys had survived the shopping trip and were sore and tired. He kicked his bags of presents under his bed and closed his eyes.

"I want to die…," Boomer moaned as he sat down in a chair beside the desk, "That was too much.."

"Boomer-Kun? Is that you?"

Brick's eyes widened and he quickly shoved all the bags and presents they had just bought under a nearby bed.

"H-Hai!"

Miyako poked her head through the open doorway. Boomer blinked and waved. He knew that he had to distract Miyako's attention away from the bed.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Miyako smiled politely, "Hey, What's that under the bed..?"

"YeswedidBYENOW!"

Brick quickly exclaimed as he pushed Miyako out of the doorway slid the door shut. He turned around to face his brothers again with his hands in his pockets.

"…What?!"

* * *

"… And I asked was what was under the bed and then he pushed me out the door…"

Miyako frowned as she finished explaining why Momoko had found her sitting on the floor outside the boy's room. As soon as Miyako finished, Momoko stood and punched her fist into her palm.

"That settles it; we have to investigate..," Momoko yawned and pounced back onto her bed, "…Tomorrow.."

Miyako fell over anime style and laughed nervously.

"H-Hai.."

* * *

The next morning, the six friends assembled in the girl's room. The girls where wide awake, while the boys looked like the living dead; having had to stay up late wrapping Momoko's presents.

"Mou…," Momoko whined and stared at a pink box sitting beside her with longing, "Can we please eat the cake now?"

"Wrong!" Kaoru grinned as she leaned in to ruffle her friend's hair, "First you open presents!"

Miyako giggled softly and picked up a small box wrapped in silver wrapping foil and a silk light pink ribbon. Momoko pouted before having her lips spread out in a wide smile. Truthfully, she wanted to eat the cake right now, but presents were good too!

"Happy birthday Momoko-San," Miyako exclaimed and handed the present to Momoko, "Please accept this!"

Momoko grinned and carefully untied the ribbon and set it on the ground beside her, making a mental note to save it for later. She peeled the silver foil off and opened the box to see a light pink blouse with a single orange stripe going across it horizontally.

"Wai!" Momoko squealed as she hugged Miyako, "Thank you so much! It's sooo cute!"

Miyako smiled and Momoko moved on to the next present. It was a pair of white rollerblades with pink straps with a few stick-on bows decorating them.

"Thanks' Butch," Momoko teased, "I can see all the effort you put into wrapping it. I'll still beat you in a race though!"

Butch rolled his eyes playfully and crossed his arms. Momoko and everyone else in the room knew no one could beat either himself or Kaoru in a race. And when the two did race, it was always a tie.

"You couldn't beat me no matter how much you practice!" Butch laughed.

Momoko laughed and picked up a small magenta bag from Brick. She pulled out a white book with a red ribbon interlacing the hole punches. The cover had a single red heart. Momoko frowned in confusion as she flipped through the empty pages. After an awkward silence, Brick finally explained.

"It's a diary..."

Momoko suddenly realized it's purpose and glomped Brick.

"I'll use all of it!" Momoko exclaimed, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome.. Could you please get off?"

Momoko smiled sheepishly and returned to her presents. Next she went through a blue party bag with all sorts of goodies in it. Inside was a strawberry scented pen that wrote in pink, a bottle of perfume that smelled like cherry blossoms, a white jewelry box with different shades of green, pink, and blue polka dots, and a lemon scented bath set.

"Thanks Boomer," Momoko giggled as she gave Boomer a small hug, "How did you know that I love strawberry and lemon?"

Boomer grinned nervously and shrugged. He honestly just randomly picked things off the shelves.

Lastly, Kaoru had given Momoko and two hundred dollar gift certificate to the cheesecake factory.

"Kaoru…" Momoko sighed lustfully with stars in her eyes and just a bit of drool escaping from her mouth, "Thank you so… so much!"

"Hai hai, No big deal, Momoko-Chan!" Kaoru sweat dropped and waved her hand in font of the birthday girl's face.

"Cake time!" Boomer said in a song-song voice as he opened the pink box with a huge strawberry shortcake inside. Momoko gasped and her mouth began to water again. Butch grinned and cut out pieces of short cake for everyone, giving Momoko the biggest slice, and keeping the rest for later. After the six finished, they split up to pack and get ready to leave the onsen. The friends then pilled into Brick's jeep and were on their way back to the dorms.

"Ah, I wish we stayed longer…," Momoko sighed wishfully, "That spa was really great.."

"Ah, we still have to study for that big math test on Monday!," Brick cried, "I'm going to flunk!"

Momoko stuck her tongue out at the panicking boy and sighed as she reclined back in her seat. Butch just scoffed during this whole ordeal and turned up the radio.

_

* * *

_

A few days later…

Momoko's face clearly spelled excitement as her sensei explained today's lesson. She was excited for two reasons. The first being she would finally be able to cook in class and the second that they would all be divided into groups of two. Who was the person Momoko wanted to be partnered up with? Why, Natuki-Sempai of course!

"Miss. Akatsutsumi! Are you paying attention?!"

Momoko awoke from her daze and jumped from her seat, "H-Hai!"

Ms. Ichigo sighed in annoyance before continuing her speech, "I have already informed your second period teachers that you will not be attending their classes. Now for the partners…"

Momoko sheepishly returned to her seat and quickly glanced at Natuki. Momoko had been crushing on this one boy for the last five years and she would give literally anything just to be his partner.

"Meimei and Kimitori… Urawa and Akatsutsumi…"

Momoko immediately shot her head up to look at Natuki. The boy seemed to be smiling, but it was hard to tell at a profile. Momoko felt the need to spring into the air singing with joy and happiness.

"No, never mind. It's Urawa and Kimino..."

Momoko felt her heart shatter. She sighed and looked back down to her nails.

"Akatsutsumi…" The sensei started.

Momoko looked up with eyes full of hope. Who would it be? Sakamoto-Sempai? Naki-Sempai? Korono-Sempai?!

"…And Akeimi Brick."

Momoko wailed in despair and slammed her head onto her desk dramatically; Causing a third of the class to turn and stare at her. Brick, who was sitting beside her, said nothing and looked away. He was defiantly not happy about being stuck with such a bratty, love-sick girl.

"…I don't have time for this," Ms. Ichigo spat, "I'm going to be late to my date! The rest of you just partner up with who's beside you. Jaa!"

Momoko witnessed Kaoru trying to lunge at the franticly packing teacher while Butch tried to restrain her. She rolled her eyes and checked on Boomer and Miyako. Boomer looked uncomfortable as Miyako explained the assignment.

After packing up her papers, Ms. Ichigo high tailed out of the room, leaving a box full of assignments and her confused students alone.

"Right…"

Blossom stood and picked up a single assignment worksheet. The topic of today's class was to make full course meals in two hours with an assigned partner. Momoko frowned as she fell back into her seat and propped her head up with her hand as she looked over the assignment. She sure hoped Brick knew how to cook…

According to their paper, Momoko and Brick had been assigned a dessert course. Miyako and Boomer had a breakfast course and Kaoru and Butch had a lunch course. Momoko giggled with glee as she looked through all the desserts they could choose to make.

"Mou I can't decide!" Momoko sung out as she clapped her hands together, "They're all so good!"

"Here… Let me see."

Brick leaned in over Momoko's shoulder and grimaced. He really hoped Momoko knew how to cook. Best thing he ever made in his life was a bowl of Easy Mac. Yep… if you liked Easy Mac, Brick Akeimi was your guy. (**AN: Quote stolen from Stacy:D)**

A few minutes had passed and the red pair had finally decided on making fresh chocolate cookies, Strawberry swirl cheesecake, and a berry shortcake. Brick and Momoko began setting out the ingredients needed when a huge crash came from the other end of the room.

"You don't put tomatoes in a fruit salad!"

"Yes you do, idiot!"

"Is a tomato a fruit?! I didn't think so, fag!"

"Why you…" Butch smirked and threw an egg strait at Kaoru's face. The green puff easily side stepped the egg, causing it to hit the unsuspecting Miyako on the back of her head; Thus starting a messy food fight. Miyako shrieked and jumped in surprise, sending the bowl of waffle batter she was holding into Natuki's face.

"My hair!" Natuki whimpered and crawled under the table in fear of getting more things thrown at him.

By now, Momoko was officially pissed. First, she had been interrupted sneaking a bite of cake. Two, someone upset her precious Natuki!

"SHUT UP AND COOK ALREADY!" Momoko stomped her foot on the ground and screamed, instantly silencing the room. Brick rolled his eyes, already knowing why Momoko was upset and turned his head the other way.

"Are you okay Natuki-Sempai?" Momoko asked as she immediately rushed over to help the boy up.

Natuki heaved a dramatic sigh before trying to mop up his hair with a napkin. As an invisible light bulb appeared above Momoko's head, she ran over to her bag and pulled out a fluffy pink towel. She returned to Natuki and blushed while handing the towel to him.

"Thanks, Momo-Chan," Natuki gratefully accepted the towel and smiled, "I'll wash this and get it back to you tonight, okay?"

Momoko blushed and began to play with a lock of hair, "H-hai, that's fine…!"

"Hey, I know!" Natuki grinned, "Since I'm coming over anyways, Why don't we go out somewhere? Just you and me!"

"Sounds great!"

"It's a date!" Natuki winked at the puff before returning to his partner, "See you then!"

As Natuki started the assignment again, Momoko noticed how warm he cheeks were. She slowly lifted a hand to her now burning cheeks and mentally cursed at herself; She must have looked like an idiot! Negative thoughts were soon forgotten as Momoko remembered she now had a date with THE Natuki Urawa! Etoile high school's heartthrob!

At a different station, Miyako was busy making another bowl of waffle batter as Boomer attempted to squeeze oranges with his hands. Miyako soon noticed this and grew concerned.

"Boomer-Kun…Shouldn't you use a juicer?"

Boomer smiled stupidly as he momentarily forgot about the oranges, "Why would I do that when I could just use super stre--!!"

Miyako quickly set the bowl on a counter and covered Boomer's mouth with her hand, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Boomer-Kun!" She hissed as she leaned in closer so no one else would hear, "You know not to talk about THAT in public!"

Boomer's eyes widened with surprise but then softened his eyes in apology and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Miyako frowned playfully before returning to her batter. Things might have been going well for Boomer and Miyako… But for everyone else? …Not so much.

"So…Uh..," Momoko said sheepishly, "Right. I'll go start the shortcake!"

After Momoko left to collect fresh strawberries, Brick looked over the cheesecake recipe. But only after a few seconds did Brick come to a realization and hung his head low.

"I don't get it…"

And as he said that, a slender finger tapped his shoulder. Brick turned around to see crimson… No, blood red eyes staring right back at him. A tall girl with hair a tad bit messier and darker than Momoko smirked as Brick tried to make out the recipe.

"Having problems, Hun?"

Brick grinned as he leaned backwards as he supported himself on the counter.

"And what if I am, Berserk?"

The girl named Berserk blinked before twisting her face into a seductive smile and she started to twirl a crimson ribbon that cascaded down her hair with her finger.

"Maybe you should come by my place tonight and I could tutor you in cooking…"

"But wouldn't that disturb your roommate?" Brick grinned as he twirled a strand of Berserk's hair between his fingers.

"Brat?" Berserk scoffed, "That idiot? She would be out with Mitch!"

"Then I suppose I could drop by…," Brick leaned away from the girl and started laughing, "If I was interested in dating a slut like you."

Berserk's over powdered face set into a scowl, "Just you wait, Brick Akeimi! You'll be begging for me!"

Berserk rose her hand above of her head her head and swung it down, trying to slap Brick. As she did, her hand was caught by another's hand that drove their nails into her soft skin. Berserk screeched and whipped around to see who it was.

"Please stop harassing my partner." Momoko said bluntly.

Berserk fumed as she yanked her hand away from Momoko's and stormed back to her own partner, rubbing her now bleeding wrist. It was right there and then she decided that Momoko was her biggest enemy here; the only person who could get in the way between her and Brick.

"…When hell freezes over." Brick snickered to no one in particular as he watched Berserk literally abuse her poor nerd of a partner.

"What would happen when hell freezes over?" Momoko asked as she quickly chopped up strawberries and set them aside, "Did I miss something important?"

Nothing you need to worry about, Babe!" Brick joked as he prepared the cheesecake mix.

Momoko forced a grin but said nothing. She feared that if she opened her mouth, she might just _accidentally_ bite Brick's head off. So what she did was focus all her anger into chopping assorted fruits into itsy bitsy pieces.

"What? You don't like me calling you Babe?" Brick teased as he pulled Momoko's bow loose out of boredom.

Feeling her face heat up with a mixture of rage and embarrassment, Momoko sneered and slapped his hand away. Brick's eyes widened with glee as he found a new game to play. He then moved his hand down to her hair and started playing with her hair. A dead silence hushed over the pair as Momoko apathetically lifted the fruit knife to Brick's face.

"I suggest you don't."

Even though Brick would never admit it, even if he was about to die, Momoko was damn scary when she was mad. He let his hand drop to his side and began to admire his fingernails.

"Whatever you say Bloss." He coolly remarked, knowing very well how pissed she was at him.

To his surprise, Momoko remained silent, once again taking her anger out by chopping fruit into tiny specs. It really hurt her that Brick would treat her the same way he treated Berserk, fondling her hair and such. He actually had the nerve to pretend she didn't see what was going on.

"There," Miyako said cheerfully as she set a heavy plate of waffles down on the counter, "I'm finished…How's the orange juice coming?"

Boomer flinched as he tried to hide the juice with a mixture of paper towels and frying pans.

"Uhm… Actually…"

Miyako groaned, already expecting the worse. Boomer shyly moved to the side, revealing half a cup of orange juice.

"That's great Boomer…," Miyako smiled as she inspected the perfectly squeezed juice, "Now where's the rest?"

"…That's all there is…"

The girl looked over their station trying to locate the missing oranges.

"Boomer-Kun," Miyako sighed as she peered under the counter, "You had 52 oranges. Where did they go?"

Boomer smiled sheepishly as he pointed to his own stomach. Miyako stared at him, finding it hard to believe that he had eaten them all himself. But then again, he was known to being able to eat a lot. Miyako frowned as she realized that she would have to go buy some more at the local grocery store herself. She tugged off her apron and turned off the oven.

"Nee, Boomer-Kun, Stay here while I go get some more oranges okay?"

"No, I'll go!" Boomer suddenly exclaimed as he blocked Miyako's exit, "I ate them, I'll get them... alright? I've been to that store millions of times with Brick and Butch!"

Miyako blushed and whispered, "Okay… just come back soon!"

Boomer grinned as he rushed out the classroom door, leaving Miyako to make the bacon and egg sandwiches by herself.

_A few hours later…_

"Finally done," Kaoru groaned and set the last sub sandwich on the table, "I've had enough. Back to Easy Mac for me…"

"Agreed." Butch grimaced as he set a pitcher of lemonade beside the sandwiches.

Kaoru glanced into the pitcher to see lemon peels swimming around the surface.

"You idiot…," She yawned as she let her head rest on the table, "You let the peel get in."

"Please, you act like I really care right now."

"True," Kaoru said groggily, "I'm ready to go home, eat some waffles, and go to b—"

"IEEEEEEEEEEK!"

A scream pierced through the tired room and Himeko danced around her table like a madman. Sakamoto was underneath the counter playing with a cockroach.

"Get that THING away from me!" Himeko screeched at the bug with pure loathing, "It's DISGUSTING!"

Sakamoto only grinned at Himeko's response and waved the bug in her face. It was a well known fact that Sakamoto loved seeing girls squirm, and showing your fear only made things worse.

"Stop it!" Himeko spat and started stepping backward, only to step on Sapphire's tail. Why was Sapphire there? Because Himeko insisted on bringing her everywhere.

Kaoru slammed her head on the counter and moaned as the princess transformed into her evil form.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The majority of kids left the room in fear, leaving the Puff/Ruff Z and Berserk to watch Sakamoto get pummeled with a chair.

"Berserk-San," Miyako frowned as she clutched her cell phone, "Don't you want to leave?"

"No way," Berserk sneered as she latched her arm into Brick's, "Not unless Bricky-Chan comes with me!"

Brick said nothing but gave his brother a 'help me' face. Butch cocked an eyebrow as he motioned to the door. Brick's mouth dropped to the floor, he wasn't serious was he? After Momoko gave him the same look, only colder, Brick sighed and led Berserk out of the room. Berserk grinned and looked back over her shoulder to give Momoko the middle finger.

"Alright." Momoko sighed, trying to forget about Berserk's motion, "Let's get this over with quickly."

After Buttercup smacked Princess over the head once or twice, the four quickly returned to normal. The kids returned to the classroom to finish their assignments.

"So what did I miss?"

Miyako turned around to find Boomer staring right back at her carrying eight bags of oranges.

"…."

"I was going to get nine bags," Boomer said, "But I thought that my super powers would be too obvious if I carried them all."

Brick smacked his forehead when he noticed the random girls huddled around the classroom window, trying to sneak a peak at the 'Macho man Boomer'.

"Oh yeah," Butch said with sarcasm dripping off his tongue, "Eight is so not obvious."

Momoko said nothing about the fight or Boomer but instead kept her eyes on Natuki, who was trying to brush some derbies out of his hair. Brick tried to follow Momoko's gaze but was always interrupted by Berserk making kissy faces and was forced to look the other way.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Sucky chapter. It's VERY hard to write for the RRB, but I hope it gets easier once episode 42 comes out.

Love ya! ;D

Leafy C:


End file.
